If You Ask Me I Will Stay
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you come over to my house?" She sniffed. "Please?"    A glimpse into the future. Far into the future. What should've happened. BL.
1. Part One

**If You Ask Me, I Will Stay.**

**A\N**: I don't own the characters or most of the plot in this story. It all belongs to Mark Schwan.

I was asked by a friend to write a story about her favorite characters and to write them a different ending then they originally got (and I was totally happy to do it). Some of this story is flashbacks from some episodes of what really happened between the two characters and what they were probably thinking. My storyline starts after the phone call later in the story. & I just wanna thank my girl Holly for reading this & thinking it's good! :) I love you dude! & if you are reading this, welcome to the beautifully tragic world of BL. ;)

The words in italics are writing or emphasizing a word or thought. The words that aren't in bold or italics is the past, which is the majority of the story. The words in bold is the present.

* * *

_Dear Lucas,_

_So you of all people should know that I'm not a very good writer. Hell, I'm not even a good speaker. But I just thought I should say, what you did was wrong, way wrong. I mean, you really shouldn't date a girl, all the while having feelings for her best friend then, finally, when girl leaves, admit your hidden feelings for her. Come on, Luke, think a little. Well, I haven't really decided if I ever will forgive you. I probably will though, since you have those annoying but sweet blue eyes. Yeah. They always get to me. I have no idea what will happen when I get back. We'll all be seniors. I'm excited about it, yes. A new year of great times. But I'm dreading it because, well, you know Tree Hill. This town wouldn't be Tree Hill without all the drama. Yet what will I do with you? Hit you, perhaps? A little slap wouldn't hurt. Or maybe hug you? Because even though it's only been a week since I left, I still miss you. And everyone else. I'm sure I'll eventually forgive you. But enough about that mess. I'm having fun in California. But I really have no idea why I'm here. My dad hasn't moved from his work. He loves his new job though. My mother, well, let's just say she's enjoying her new "conquest" more than us so she's never here. Which doesn't bother us, really. My father does seem happier. But I wish she would pay a little more attention to me, maybe. Then again, I wouldn't want to talk to her. Sometimes I just yearn for affection and attention from her. But sometimes I just have this hate burning inside of me for her also. Why would she do this? Is there something wrong with me? Does she hate me? Completely loathe me? Maybe one day I'll know. Maybe one day she'll open up to me. I know how hard that can be. Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to the beach. Again. California is beautiful. But.. Tree Hill's home. And I can't wait to be back. Oh, one more thing. I think I still love you. Well, I know I do. I think I always will. Besides, you changed me for the better. Thank you for making me realize it. I do love you for that._

_Of course I would rather die than tell you that!_

_Sincerely, Brooke Davis._

**He smiled, despite his tears and lovingly folded the letter.**

**Brooke Davis. His first love. His Cheery. His Pretty Girl. His Brooke. His better half. That was his favorite letter from her. It was also the first letter she had written that summer.**

**Sixty years is a long time. He lived a pretty good life. Like life should be, he survived through the ups and downs, always having friends help him through it all.**

**His father has abandoned him and his mother before he was born and his mother before he was born and then he had to deal with him and his younger brother in high school. And that was when he developed a crush on Peyton Sawyer.**

**Peyton, he thought with a roll of his eyes and a huge smile. The totured artist, the center of drama, just like himself.**

**He could tell she was an outcast, even if she was actually in the popular group. He had watched her closely as she chatted with everyone with a fake smile on her lips. She could be so very cruel, but she was a nice person on the inside. She had, despite her being adopted, been raised by the right people, the right person. Pretty soon he thought he had fallen so deeply in love with her, the female version of himself. But then something happened one day.**

As he was talking to Haley, his best friend since forever, his eye caught Peyton and he automatically focused his attention on her. He watched her say something to someone, then heard this scratchy, loud laughter and his eyes snapped to a beautiful brunette that was speaking to Peyton. Haley noticed his staring and she snapped her fingers in front of his face but he didn't look away from the brunette.

"Lucas, are you listening to me?" His friend asked, half annoyed, half amused.

"Who is she?"

His interest in this other girl was shocking to Haley, for he had always had a crush on Peyton, since eighth grade.

Not sure what to do, Haley just answered him. "Uhm, that's Brooke Davis. Captain of the cheerleading team." And when she saw a smile beginning to form, she quickly added: "Also sleeps with every guy she speaks to, so I don't suggest you get your hopes up, buddy. You don't want to be involved in that crowd.

Lucas made a face, almost of disappointment, and started to walk away when he saw her turn her head toward him.

He looked at her and their eyes met. She smirked. He just stood there. She looked him up and down. He thought about what Haley had just said and he shook his head, beginning to walk away.

You don't want to be with someone like that, he thought and willed himself to continue thinking about Peyton Sawyer.

Then he had won his first basketball game at high school. And Brooke Davis, captain of the cheer sluts, as Haley so nicely put it popped up in the backseat of his car.

"I think you have the wrong car.." He awkwardly told her.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just have to get out of this uniform." She said nonchalantly, actually ...taking...off her uniform.

His eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

"So how'd it feel? She asked, her low, raspy voice making him weak with desire.

All of a sudden, she slapped a leopard bra over his shoulder and he, startled, looked to her and into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. "Good, huh?"

The corner of her mouth went up in a seductive smirk. "You know it did."

Then Coach Whitey came up to his car and she disappeared out of sight. He leaned down, smiling. "Now that game wasn't so bad!"

He nodded, hoping his coach would just go away.

Whitey turned to leave but turned back to him, "Oh and by the way, there's a half-naked girl in the backseat of your car." He smiled that sarcastic smile of his every time he teased a player.

Whitey left the car and the brunette popped back up, making a face. "...Grouchy."

He chuckled and she looked at him. "So anyway," She slipped her jacket on. "When you made the winning shot, did you feel it change?"

He squinted his eyes, confused. "Feel what change?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Everything. How many moments in life can you point to and say 'that's when it all changed'?

That was the first time he had met the hazel - eyed vixen. But instead of sleeping with her, like she so obviously wanted him too, he drove her home and told her goodnight.

And Brooke, liking the sweet innocence in him, smiled as she told her best friend Peyton, maybe she wanted a boyfriend.

Peyton, who had been reading a magazine, looked up, shock on her face. Brooke Davis and boyfriend didn't even go into the same sentence. She didn't think Brooke was serious about wanting to date some new guy on the basketball team named Lucas Scott.

Until she got him.

And Peyton, feeling jealous, began the love triangle and lusted after Lucas. She knew it was wrong to kiss her best friends boyfriend, but there was something that attracted her to him. Probably because they were exactly alike.

Peyton told him they couldn't do anything because he and Brooke made a good couple.

He told Peyton he was just hiding behind Brooke and that he really wanted to be with her, which was a bad move for him in the future. Brooke then found out he cheated and ignored him and the curly blonde she thought was her best friend.

But then Peyton had even rejected him and he slept with Nikki and then neither of them talked to him, so his life sucked at the moment. He had decided to move to Charleston with Keith, his uncle, then Dan, his father had had a heart attack so they rushed back to Tree Hill and remained.

Later in their junior year, he, Brooke and Peyton were finally friends again, despite their burning his letter, but he didn't mind, it was embarrassing for people to read his writing anyway.

He sat on the beach next to her and as she turned her head to look at him, her face sad and angry, he looked away when she glared at him for breaking her heart. He stood up and offered her a ride home and when she declined, then changed her mind, he held out his hand and she turned to face the hand, glancing up at him and with reluctance, she gripped his hand and a moment passed between the two, as if her grabbing his hand to be pulled up meant she was finally placing her trust into his hands and he better not let her down. They walked the rest of the way on the beach to his car, silence between both of them and as they climbed in the car, he offered to take her to breakfast.

"It is four in the morning," He shrugged.

She sighed. "I guess so. I am hungry. But you're paying."

He laughed and nodded.

That morning he had spent two -almost three- hours at a small Waffle House with the Brooke Davis. They talked about random things. He recommended some of his favorite books, and talked about his family. She talked about what she had always dreamed of doing, fashion and design. He told weak, pathetic jokes but they laughed and cried until she sadly said he should drive her home, even though my parents could care less, she joked bitterly. He stopped in front of her house, now truly upset that he had to say goodbye. And as she smiled and thanked him for breakfast, he stared into her dark brown eyes with specks of gold and felt a flutter in his stomach. She had said they should be friends, and, confused, he told her they were friends. She replied, saying that they should be friends and he got excited at the fact that he finally wanted to really be friends with him and hang out -as they did earlier- but without all the relationship drama. Yet as she gave him another smile and walked to her door, pictures of her face, laughing, smiling, happiness radiating from her to him, he shivered as the realization came over him.

That's when it all changed, a distinct voice echoed.

He had fallen in love with Brooke Davis and had told her he wanted to be with her right when her cab was outside, he thought with a chuckle, she must have been so angry at him, especially with everything that he had already put her through.

And she came back, looking even better than she was the last time he saw her, in tears. Now, here she was, standing in his room, her dimples deepening as she smiled and tells him she's missed him and he, overjoyed, tells her he missed her too and calls her his nickname.

He fought in a battle for Brooke Davis's heart, enforced by her rule to date but see other people also. He had told her that he was the one for her in front of tons of guys on a beach, he even had a sort of play date that had been set up by Rachel Gatina, and she told him to make the shot if Brooke was the one, and he did, he made it. That means something, right? He remembered being disappointed and angry when he had seen Kris Keller in bed with Brooke. He hadn't talked to her for a while since then, trying to deal with his anger and a deep depression overcame him. Why couldn't he just realize he loved her sooner, before the mess? But then she showed up at his door, holding a box that contained eighty-two letters, over the summer. She said she was afraid, but he forgave her. Then she blurted out "I love you," he recalled with a smile and his and Brooke's relationship as Pretty Girl and Boyfriend began again. Except this time the love was real and mutual.

They lay on his bed, her snuggled up in his arms and he continuously kissed her on random spots. Her cheeks, her head, her eyelids, her forehead. He smiled with contentment, yearning to be like this always.

"You won't do it again, will you?" She asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Hurt me," She whispered, "break me again."

"Never," He automatically replied, hugging her closer. "My heart is forever yours."

**Of course he meant it at the time but high school always changed things. He had lost his Uncle Keith in a dangerous shooting at his school by one of his old friends, Jimmy Edwards.**

"Hey Pretty Girl," He said, stretching as he walked into his room, a little surprised to see his girlfriend on his bed.

Everyone had finally left his house after Keith's wake. After Lucas had told his mother goodnight, he was looking forward to falling into his bed and going to sleep. But seeing Brooke there with a small, insecure smile on her face made him want to lock her up in his room and just lay there with her.

"Hey," She greeted back. "I was gonna sleep in my car but I heard a noise and I think it was a bear or something."

He smiled, "Where were you parked?"

"Right ...outside there..." She pointed to the door that led outside, an innocent expression on her face.

He laughed and she smiled softly as the sound filled her ears.

Lucas climbed in next to her, wrapping his arm around her petite form. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

She looked into his eyes, the insecurity shining. "Not really."

"Well I do." He said, reaching for her hand and rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. "And even though I don't tell you, it means a lot to me to know you're there. It means everything."

"I am here." She whispered, "we both are."

"I know. It's good being here." He smelled the strawberry radiating from her har, comforting him. "Especially with you." He leaned his chin on her arm.

"I wish that it was me…" She suddenly spoke, making him glance up at her. "I know it's horrible, and I know it's selfish but..." He lifted himself up a bit to hear her more clearly, surprised she thought herself of being selfish. "I watched you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan..." He sighed when she mentioned Peyton and referred to his father almost dying in a fire. "And sometimes I just wish you could rescue me."

"From what?" He asked curiously, for he knew she needed no saving. She was independent. She was Brooke Davis.

But her answer surprised him.

"From all of it."

"Okay." He finally answered, making her smile. "I will." He toyed with the sleeve of her black shirt. "If you promise to rescue me back." He grinned.

Her smile grew on her face as she nodded. "I promise."

His love for her almost exploded as they looked into each other's eyes, grabbing her chin and pulling her toward him, kissing her slowly and softly.

* * *

**A\N: **Thaaat's the end of part one. I know I reaaally shouldn't be starting a new story but this isn't new really, I've been working on it for a very long time and I'm almost done with it but I have a lot of details to fill in. Just a matter of time (: if I get a good amount of my favorite things (reviews) I will post part2 since it's waay easier because it's already all written & revised. :) I hope you guys will like this! And also, I want to thank my friend Molly for helping me out with this. Anywaays, REVIEW :D


	2. Part Two

**If You Ask Me I Will Stay**

**A\N: **Thank you to all of my lurvely reviews & subbers! (: It definitely put a smile on my face. I am SO ditching algebra to do this! ;) I love you people! & I changed the lines around a little bit in this. This chapter sucks, I think. It's just the build up of what's to come. O_o

* * *

Promises seemed like such a high school thing. Like something people said just to feel comforted. Never something you can actually keep.

The time of Nathan and Haley's wedding came around and Brooke and Lucas wered the maid of honor and best man. Peyton was Haley's other bridesmaid but Brooke had asked Lucas grudgingly to not talk to her today. She didn't say why, she looked really stressed, Lucas noted as they linked arms and walked down the aisle, a fake smile on the brunette's lips.

"Did you miss me while you were away?" Brooke had asked him as they danced at Nathan and Haley's reception, referring to when he and his mother had taken a small, short road trip to heal after Keith's death.

"Every day," He answered honestly, looking down at her, hoping to earn a smile. But ever since he got back she seemed to be upset.

As the reception went on, he contemplated on why Brooke kept sending Peyton dirty glances. He knew they weren't talking but the brunette had never told him why.

"So you gonna tell me what this is about?" He finally questioned her after she twisted her head back to him.

"Maybe you should tell me about it." She retorted.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?"

She was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating on what to say next. "Peyton told me some things about the two of you."

He sighed, finally understanding why the two former best friends weren't talking. "Look, Brooke…" He began, "I know that you're worried about my past with Peyton but you have to understand the circumstances this time, you know? I mean, God, she was bleeding and… she thought she was gonna die."

Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion as she listened to him talk about the shooting at their school when Peyton had hidden in the library and Lucas had found and rescued her.

He continued, not noticing her expression. "And I mean, that kiss …meant nothing to me."

Her eyes widened slightly. "…What kiss?"

Oh God.

Lucas, speechless, stood there as Brooke's eyes turned a dark emerald and flashed with anger. "Did you kiss her again?"

Still stunned to silence by his own stupidity, his girlfriend angrily stormed off into the dressing room and he quickly followed behind, ignoring the watchful eyes.

As he desperately pleaded to her with his bright blue eyes, he told her it wasn't a romantic moment and repeated once again that it didn't mean anything.

Her eyes snapped up to his, glaring at him. "A kiss always means something."

He felt his chest tighten in guilt and pain as he watched Brooke Davis, his pretty girl, his Cheery, the girl behind the red door break down in front of him. A naïve but smart, vulnerable but strong, selfless and loyal girl with chocolate brown locks and a red dress, bursting into tears. All because of him.

"I love you, Brooke…" He said, feeling helpless. "I don't know how else to say it."

"How about how you show it?" She asked, salty tears running down her cheeks. "I am not pushing you away, Lucas, I am holding on for _dear life_ but I need you to need me back. Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away? And why won't you just ever let me all the way in?"

He felt his heart break with every blow. He was surprised at himself for not realizing how much he had been hurting her.

She sniffed, looking straight into his eyes and he cursed himself mentally for hurting such a beautiful girl, inside and out.

"We have to go and give our toasts now. About love." She deadpanned and walked away from him.

"Don't be mad, Brooke," He begged, trying to hold his tears himself. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm not mad, Lucas." Was her reply. "I'm not mad…"

They became okay a little while after that but then the car accident with Nathan's Uncle Cooper and Rachel happened and everything seemed to fall apart again.

Brooke came to his house the next day, her face as still and hard as a stone as she watched Peyton walk out of his room when she asked her if she could talk to her boyfriend. Alone.

Peyton got up and faced Lucas. "Luke, I'll see you later." Looking out the corner of her eye at Brooke, she grinned evilly. "Thanks for the sex."

The blonde backstabber left and Lucas quickly stood up. "She was joking!"

Her eyes, he noticed, looking tired, angry and sad.

He didn't know what to say but: "…I tried to call you."

"You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"

He almost rolled his eyes. He was tired of her mentioning Peyton. But he didn't blame her. Peyton always seemed to bring trouble to their relationship.

"Brooke, you never called me back…"

"Now you know how I feel!" She shot.

She drew back, calming down. "Look, I know this has been difficult for you. Losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball." She sighed. "I feel like… "I've been keeping you close to me to try and protect you from these things."

Let's just say he was speechless during her entire breakup speech. He began his senior year fighting for her just to end up having her fight alone and him saving Peyton over and over again.

"I can't do this anymore." Came out of her thin, pink lips.

This was the last thing he wanted to happen.

His heart was broken, especially when everyone –even Brooke- encouraged him to go to Peyton Sawyer. He thought, but Peyton's my friend, nothing else. Yet Brooke seemed to move on without him, so, supported and encouraged by everyone's pushing, he made his way over to the curly blonde.

Peyton said no to his proposal. Well, she said "someday," but she might as well be saying no. And on the same day he got a call from his editor Lindsay that his book that he wrote back in senior year was going to be published.

Wanting to celebrate, he called everyone he knew –avoided the blonde that rejected him- and met them up at a small party Lindsay threw for him.

His mother, Haley and Nathan had left just an hour ago. After all, his mom had Lily and Andy waiting for her and Naley –as Brooke liked to call them- had their four year old son Jamie to go home to.'

"Excuse me, sir. Someone's here for you. She says she's from Tree Hill." A waiter told him and he stood up, hoping it wasn't Peyton.

But instead of the curly haired, skinny blonde, he lifted his head to see none other than Brooke Davis. The almost famous, beautiful fashion designer.

As she beamed up at him, walking up and giving him a hug, he realized she didn't look the same as she did in high school.

Now her hair was cut to her shoulders instead of down to her waist. Her eyes were a glittering hazel and her dimples didn't deepen her cheeks as much as they used to. But he knew by just one look at her that she was still the same inside. Bubbly personality always looked on the bright side. Yet she had seriousness about her. She was a successful businesswoman and they weren't even out of college yet.

He told her he and Peyton were no longer together and she didn't believe him.

"Shutup!" She exclaimed in her raspy voice. But seeing his serious expression made her sober up. "Oh… Luke, I'm sorry." She hesitated. "…What happened?"

He stood up, showing her the ring and she gasped, looking up at him with wide, childlike eyes.

"I got down on one knee." He did so and presented her the ring. "And I said I wanted us to be together forever."

She winced as he recited that to her but he didn't notice.

They had gone out to eat and drink to get his mind off of Brooke's best friend. Brooke tried to avoid the subject but couldn't help but ask if she could see the ring again. He obliged and she slid it on her finger, admiring it in the dim light. "It's so beautiful," She murmured, wondering how on earth Peyton could say no. She sighed and went to take it off but a waiter came up to them.

"Oh my gosh, you just got engaged, congrats!" She said happily and everyone around them cheered.

"No, we're not…" Brooke started then stopped when she heard the wine bottle open. "Aw, what the hell?" She said to Lucas, smiling, her dimples lighting up her face.

Lucas laughed at the situation she put them in, making her laugh out loud, and the happy, pretend couple getting awing glances from people around them. While they sat there, he couldn't help but think that she was the first woman to wear that ring and that it happened to look just right on her.

As they walked on the sidewalk, still joking about them actually being married, a driver –who drove a carriage with two white horses- asked them if they would like a ride.

Brooke shrugged when he said it was free and climbed up, Lucas climbing in after her.

"Do you have any plans for your future?"

"Well, he's going to be a famous best-selling author," Brooke said, "I'll be the fashion designer of Clothes Over Bro's."

"But we'll have time for a big family," Lucas butted in, smiling widely.

"Yes! Two boys and a girl."

"That's great! Love is what it's all about."

They both grinned at each other the entire way back to his hotel.

Brooke led him into his room and sat him on the bed, thinking he was drunk. "Okay, we are going to get you in your night clothes and you are going to get past this, get back together and be happy. But first you have to go to bed." She started unbuttoning his shirt for him, showing his muscular abs.

Looking at her ruby red lips, Lucas found himself missing her. Not Brooke his friend, but Brooke his pretty girl.

"Why don't you stay a while longer?" He trailed off, pulling her to him.

Her lips met his and he relished the feeling of her soft skin against his. It's been such a long time since they had ever been this close. But then she pulled away. And that moment he realized he had been longing for what has been gone.

"Okay," She said, hating herself for almost giving in. She wasn't going to be his rebound. She pushed him away, trying to ignore the pain in his eyes and told him that he would make it through this and that he and Peyton would get back together. She brushed it off, saying it didn't mean anything and that he was drunk and lonely.

But as she kissed his forehead, said she might not see him for a while and left, the words she had said so long about him and Peyton popped in his head.

_A kiss always means something._

* * *

**A\N: **Review, review! :)


	3. Part Three

**If You Ask Me I Will Stay**

**A\N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed & subbed again! I have 10 so far. Woo! But I think you guys could do better. But I shouldn't say anything since I hardly ever update. -.- But it's here now! ((: Hope you like it!

* * *

He'd rather not get into the rest of the drama, but when he sat in that airport that one night, contemplating on who to call to Vegas and get married, well, that's when it all changed.

If he chose Lindsay, the relationship would be easy. She would work, he would write, she would edit it. They would take care of their child, a girl with big baby blue eyes. They would be settled.

If he chose Peyton, their relationship would be rocky. It would stop her tears if he called her. Though she whines too much anyway, he thought grudgingly. They would fight, he would leave, she would sulk then forgive. They would –if she ever did- most likely have a baby boy that was quiet and artistic, but probably –he hated to say it- boring. That would be the safe choice.

As he thought of a baby, his thoughts went to Angie, the baby that Brooke was recommended to take care of while she had her surgery in the united states, and then to Brooke.

Brooke… He thought, his eyebrows furrowing. Brooke Davis? He closed his eyes and willed himself to dream about a life where he woke up to Brooke's face every morning.

If he chose Brooke, their relationship would be –honestly, he thought, perfect. She would work at her store, formerly his mother's café and he would write. They would banter back and forth; they would tease each other. They would travel the world, but they would always come home. He smiled, his eyes still closed. They would have a girl that looked exactly like her mother. Huge dimples, wide smile, dark brown hair and glittering green eyes. She would come home every day to him and they would talk and eat dinner. They would watch their little girl fall asleep. Like a normal family.

He opened his eyes. Yes, life with Brooke Davis could certainly be satisfying. Happy.

Before, he could call her, on impulse, his phone rang and he smiled in amazement.

"Hey Brooke," He greeted, still grinning.

"Luke," The voice said tiredly.

He frowned, a crease in his forehead. Something was wrong. "Brooke? What's wrong, what happened?"

He heard a sniff. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you come to my house?" She sniffed again. "Please." Her voice sounded so small, so scared.

"I'm coming." He was already in his car when he hung up.

**He froze and shivered at the memory. Despite what had happened, he was glad that she knew she could count on him.**

It didn't take long to get to her house and he noticed every light was off.

He rapidly knocked on the door. "Brooke? Brooke, it's Lucas!"

What if she was robbed? What if she got hurt? He began to panic but he heard her voice say quietly through the thick wood. "It's open."

He slowly opened the door and saw one lamp light on. His eyes looked around the house, which looked fine but then they landed on Brooke, whose back was facing him.

He squinted in the illuminated darkness. She was wearing a black tank top but his eyes focused on Brooke's back. It was big, the bruise. It was black and purple. He was about to say her name but she spoke first.

"I didn't know who to call…" She turned around and he gasped in horror. Her eyes were welled up and around it was purple and black, just like the back of her shoulder. He stood there, his face contorted with pain.

Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw the way he looked at her; like she was weak.

"I shouldn't have called… But… I didn't know what to do," She whispered, breaking down into heart-wrenching sobs.

He walked over to her, carefully placing his arms around her and she brought her tired head to his chest, balling up his shirt in his fist. She knew she could cry in front of him. He was the only one she was comfortable showing her pain to.

"Please," She whimpered brokenly, "rescue me…"

She fell asleep in his arms and her hold on him soon loosened. He sighed, wanting so badly to ask what happened but she needed him now.

After a while, his eyes started to droop and he relaxed into the couch.

Brooke, feeling his movement, opened her eyes a little moved up to him, missing the warmth of his embrace. He opened his arms for her and she laid her head on his shoulder, wincing at almost every movement, but it was worth it. This was the most they've actually touched in what felt like years. It felt right; like a candle that's finally been lit.

That's how Peyton found them.

**She must've left because she wasn't there the next morning, he remembered.**

"**Mr. Scott," A woman walked up to him. "You have visitors."**

**He raised his eyebrows. Visitors? What visitors?**

"**Hello," A girl's voice said. **

**He looked up at a beautiful brunette who looked to be in her 30's. She had dimples and a shining smile, with blue eyes. She almost looked exactly like Brooke. He grinned at her and looked down at the teenage girl who was holding the woman's hand.**

**The girl smiled at him. His grin grew wider. It was strange; she was the spitting image of Brooke, at least, when she was little. Dark brown curls cascaded down her back. Shining green eyes, he noticed as she beamed at him. She had one little dimple on the right side of her cheek. His eyes traveled back up to the woman.**

"**I'm Sophia." She shook his hand and she seemed to hesitate a bit. "And this…" She gestured to the younger girl, somewhat nervously. "This is Brooke."**

**

* * *

**

A\N:

I had to name her Sophia. It's for a reason, xD So, what is going on? Who's Sophia? Who's Brooke? Who's the woman Lucas keeps referring to? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? REVIEW TO FIND OUT PLEAAAAASEY :D


	4. Part Four

**If You Ask Me I Will Stay.**

**A\N: **I'm really, really sorry for this late update... School has been very crazy, and it still is. I need a break so badly ): one more week until Thanksgiving break, thank goodness. I may not have posted anything in a while, but I have been writing. _A lot. _If any of you are reading Scarlet Stain, you'll be glad to know that it shall be updated very soon. I'm actually almost done writing it. And I've also been working on The Promises We Made, so it's almost done too, I just haven't gotten a lot of time to actually type & post it. Next week will be pretty busy for me too, so I'll probably be able to update again for one of these stories Thanksgiving break, hopefully. :\ again, really sorry for the late update. I love you people :))

Also, I made a trailer for this story, if anyone cares, haha.

The words in italics are what happened in the last chapter.

* * *

_"Hey Brooke," He greeted, still grinning._

_"Luke," The voice said tiredly._

_He frowned, a crease in his forehead. Something was wrong. "Brooke? What's wrong, what happened?"_

_He heard a sniff. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you come to my house?" She sniffed again. "Please."_

_"I'm coming."_

"_Please." She whimpered brokenly. "Rescue me..."_

_She fell asleep in his arms and her hold on him soon loosened. He sighed, wanting so badly to know what happened but she needed him now._

"_**Mr. Scott," A woman walked up to him, "You have visitors."**_

_**Visitors? What visitors?**_

"_**I'm Sophia. And this…" She gestured to the younger girl, somewhat nervously. "This is Brooke."**_

She smiled, putting her spoon down and eyeing him. "Hey, Luke?"

He was aggravated that she wouldn't tell him, she kept dodging his questions, but he couldn't help but smile back, despite the horrible marks on her face. "Yes Brooke?"

Her eyes turned soft, along with her voice. "You saved me last night."

When he looked into her eyes, she looked down and back up. "Thank you… for helping me. For being there."

He nodded, waiting and she hesitated, a slight frown adorning her face. "Someone did rob me; my store. And I let them get to me."

He blinked. "Them?"

"No, it was one person. I don't know who, it was wearing a mask."

"Oh, Brooke," He said sadly, taking her in his arms once again. "I'm glad you called. It was the right thing." He spoke comforting words and held her gently, but on the inside, he was fuming.

He wanted to know who did it. He wanted to kill that person. Or at least hurt them really badly; but he didn't show it. Knowing Brooke, she wouldn't want him to do anything for her. That's why he was very grateful she called. She usually doesn't like anyone to see her so vulnerable.

"Thanks again, Lucas." She said, looking up at him.

He gazed into her terrified –but smoothly hidden- eyes, having a sudden urge to kiss her.

She read the desire in his eyes and lifted her chin automatically, as if silently telling him it was okay to kiss her. He leaned in closer but then they heard a door close and he quickly back away and she winced.

"I'm so sorry," He mouthed to her.

They heard something drop to the floor and Brooke turned, momentarily forgetting her condition.

Peyton shook her head, focusing on her best friend. "Oh my God, Brooke!"

Brooke put her hands up in surrender. "Its fine, Lucas…" She looked to him. "Lucas helped me." She looked forward and stared at nothing, her eyes cold. "But I will find out who did this. And when I do… that person will suffer."

Despite their awkward situation, Lucas and Peyton eyed each other warily, both afraid for their friend; and afraid of the pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"**Brooke!" He croaked, smiling widely at the girl. "That is truly amazing. You know, I should go get my wife, you look exactly like her. I know Brooke would like you." He glanced at Sophia. "She would love to meet you both."**

**Sophia opened her mouth, about to protest, but he was already wobbling down the hallway.**

Weeks passed and Brooke and Lucas closer. He hardly let her out of his sight and Brooke would always gush teasingly about how overprotective he was being. Like a brother, she had said, making him cringe. He knew she remembered their almost kiss but she hadn't made a move since. And he didn't make a move, for fear of her not wanting him anymore.

"Lucas, you should really go now," She chuckled, "it's late, I'm fine."

He sighed and stood up. The bruises were fading on her face, she was almost healed completely. The colors were still a little purple and yellow around her eyes. She was almost healed, he repeated in his mind.

Without thinking of what her reaction would be, he reached out with his left hand and caressed her cheek. "They're fading, Brooke." He told her, smiling. "You'll be back, Pretty Girl."

He had not meant to call her that but some things slip.

She scoffed, "I'm not pretty girl anymore."

He shook his head, disagreeing, "You'll always be pretty girl."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled sincerely, her dimples for once showing.

He leaned in closer to her and she closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead, trying to hide her need for him with every fiber of her being. But he knew her too well. He brushed his lips over hers and as she felt the electric zap, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him closer. He wanted to do whatever she wanted, he did, until she started to lie down on the couch and began to pull him on top of her.

"Brooke…" He tried to get it out but she started trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

"Please, you have to – stop."

She pulled back, her eyes widening. "Oh my God." She repeated over and over, standing up and pacing the room.

"What is it?" He asked helplessly, still breathing heavily, feeling stupid.

"Lucas," She spoke softly now, "friends aren't supposed to do this."

"Well what if we both wanted more?" He asked bluntly, tired of hiding his feelings.

"We can't…" She said, "Peyton…"

He stood up, angry, and faced her. "Why do I have to be with Peyton? What if I just don't want to? What if I just want you? You know, like I did in high school but you pushed me away!" It angered him that she even mentioned Peyton. Peyton wasn't even here, she and Mia went to some tour and Peyton took over as her manager.

She looked up at him, tears now welling up in her eyes and he felt bad for venting this to her so suddenly. "You wrote a book about her, Luke! While you were engaged to Lindsay and in our senior year, one of the worst years ever for me!" She was sobbing now. "How do you think I feel?"

He went quiet, stunned by her outburst. He decided to tell the truth. He looked down, not wanting to see her face when he said this. "She was the only girl who didn't leave." He said quietly. "She was the only girl who was always there. I knew I could count on it, especially when I realized we wouldn't get back together and everyone pushed me to Peyton."

Tears flowed down freely and she flinched when he put his warm hand on her cheek. "I loved you." He shook his head, "and I still do."

"No, don't say that!" She cried, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and trying to weakly pry his hand off, shaking her head no, the tears not stopping. This wasn't fair.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." He quoted, "and I've been lying to myself all these years to protect my heart, but all I've done is hurt people. But not anymore. I know who I want and who I've always wanted. And I know you feel it too."

"What if you change your mind again?"

"We're not in high school anymore, Brooke. We've both grown."

She didn't say anything and he took the risk of wrapping his arms around her small, petite frame. She didn't object or pull away and he was glad to notice that she actually wrapped her arms around his torso, his head under her chin. He frowned and opened his eyes when she whimpered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"**Why are you doing this to me?" He questioned the frowning woman in white again. "I want to see Brooke."**

**The woman sighed. "Mr. Scott, I'm sorry, you can't see her right now."**

**He almost groaned in protest and annoyance. He wanted his wife to see the little girl that looked just like her.**

**Then he turned to see Sophia and Brooke walking toward him, pain evident on Sophia's face and when she reached him, he was surprised to see her burst into tears.**

Cocooned in Lucas's arms, Brooke tried to keep her eyes open as he finished telling her a story about his little sister, Lily.

"Pretty Girl? Are you falling asleep?"

She smiled at the nickname, turning on her side and moving herself closer to him, if that was possible.

"Of course not, I'm all eyes."

He chuckled. "It's ears, Brooke."

"That too."

He laughed again and squeezed her. "Go to bed."

"Will do."

"Oh, and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

For the first time since she forgave him the night before, she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**A\N: **You may hate me for it happening so quickly, but I think us BL fans really needed a fluffy scene, am I right? :p


End file.
